The Life of Arthur Kirkland
by ventzoffurdinand12
Summary: Arthur looks back at how him and Alfred got together. [It's finals week and Arthur has been feeling odd about someone [Alfred] he barely even knows. Little did he know his fate would change everything.]


**A/N: **_To not confuse anyone. The story starts off with Arthur and Alfred together and then Arthur goes into a flashback which is where the real story takes place_

* * *

_I'm here for you my love. _

_I do not want to see you suffer anymore; suffer this fate from our actions. _

_In which we both regret._

_But our love will not fail._

_We are stitched up like new. _

_I will love you forever more. _

_My dearest one. _

"Alfred where did you go?" I spoke aloud. It was Alfred's turn to do dishes. Today I had quite the long day at work; however, today was super tiring. It never

ceases to amaze me how I wait for the last hour to go by and it feels as if time stops, especially when i want to retire early for the night. But like most nights,

this never happens.

Another reason being is that i love to see Alfred when i get home. He would sleep on the couch most nights waiting for me to come through the door.

He never did want to sleep alone in our bed, and I would not blame him. It is funny to come home to him, Sleeping with his hand behind his head and a blanket

half way on the floor just barely grasping his feet. I always feel the need to cover him.

Tonight however, Alfred was actually inclined in a chair with a book in his hand. It read something along the lines of astrophysics and astronomy. One of the

subjects i familiarized, that is of his liking.

Those blue eyes looked up at me, somewhat meek and tired. But nonetheless, happy to see my face. I blushed a bit and turned my head, secretly smiling

and thinking about how wonderful sleeping in bed tonight is going to be. If I didn't already recall it, I could tell that Alfred was happy he was able to stay up for

a change. How delightful.

I guess I was to tired to be my grumpy self tonight. Something told me that I was to have a relaxing night with him, and that was exactly what I had done.

I slipped into a black T-shirt followed by some Old Navy brand sweat pants. It was something different; American attire that I actually felt more comfortable

wearing than my normal pajama bottoms. That's the American way I suppose. It was no wonder why i moved to this country. It was bigger, more open, and

despite the obesity and fast food, I loved it.

_The dishes can wait until the morrow. _

I tapped Alfred on the nose a few times. He then started to wake from his rapture of dreaming. Alfred stretched and rubbed his eyes a bit. Feeling my

presence, he snuggled up close to me and said "Good morning Artie." I looked down at him only to gawk in my angry stare. He was so familiarized with it now.

Regardless of my stare, he came close to me, and stole a kiss on my cheek. He wasn't hesitant at all. Didn't even recall me being mad. That or he was just

ignoring my pettiness for the time being.

_How i despise that nickname. But for you I suppose it's not a big deal. _

"You know, It was your turn to do the dishes last night." I finally responded.

"gee- so I don't even get a 'good morning' or 'how are yah doing?' " Alfred responded with a half smirk. He merely toyed with me now. This was a new

beginning for us; something full of life. It has been a year now since we got married. But our relationship was not always this happy.

* * *

I was sitting in my chair one morning, daydreaming. This was not something i always did, however it was mere weeks away from finals and I had been

studying to a point where my brain fried. It was quite the contrary on most days. The library was a nice secluded place for me. It was where i studied most of

the time. No pests to bother me which was how i liked it. What i kept thinking about, itched my brain and had my stomach in knots. It took just a second and i

glanced over to inadvertently notice a boy. His attire was that of jeans and a T-shirt with some logo on it.

I shrugged it off, trying to get back to my studies, but my efforts were futile. His looks and poise invaded more and more into my mind. I could feel myself

getting hot in the face just by staring. For Christs sake he was only up _getting a book_.

Feeling compelled to move closer I got up from my chair acting nonchalant, or at least the best I could, towards the other side of the book shelf. My heart

felt like it was palpitating. The closer I got the more nervous I grew. Every breath I took felt as if I was on fire. Finally the moment of truth was vastly

approaching me.

Slowly I made my way towards him, gazing at a book as he did. What is wrong with me? Why am I doing this? _Do not be stupid you git! You like him!_ My limbs

were frozen and not able to move. My mind had been racing to no end too.

A knot clutched my stomach, for suddenly, we met eyes. I gasped under my breath. I sporadically gained control of my limbs and fled this unnecessary

situation I had put myself in._ This is too much for me to handle_. I started towards the table I was at, feelings of embarrassment took hold of me. I sat down and

put a book in front of my face. My face; oh how it felt so red at this very moment. Just feeling it with my finger tips excited me and made me nervous.

_This is bad_.

I managed to calm down a little.I was pleased to see Yao enter the library after my little was a grade below me, however, he was super smart with different

subjects. The one subject I failed to respond brilliantly too, and grotesqued the most, happened to be his favorite; Psychology. What helped was that he and I

shared the same class. I was grateful for this moment. My mind started scurrying into thinking mode once I explained to Yao that I was having difficulties with

the damn subject. Getting back into perspective made me feel much better, or so I thought.

That boy I saw had managed to scurry by me towards the librarians desk. From my observation he was signing out a book. He didn't glance once at me. My

heart started to thump fast again. Looking at him made me feel different. I wanted to go to him, to be in his arms and kiss him. But why?

* * *

Later on that same week, I had been able to successfully pass my Psych exam thanks to Yao. I felt i would have been a goner if it weren't for him. He still

baffled me as to how he could retain such information, Yao must get it from his family, so I undoubtedly assumed. More or less he could have inherited the art

of bakery too. He always brought in sweets every few days which was not bad, but, it would be nice if he, at least, ate one of my scones from home economics

class. I worked very hard on them! Regardless of the scenario, I couldn't get over the other issue I was having.

I'd been contemplating to Brownie, My stuffed animal, about the possible outcomes I had. But every single one of them was futile. It had been a while since

I talked to Brownie about anything. Perhaps this was best up to me. It felt like a war was rushing through my head where I played the feelings and emotions

over and over again. Where was my life heading? I sighed and put my head down.

There was just too much going on right now to be contemplating feelings. For one, this is affecting me both emotionally and mentally. Secondly - though i'm

not sure the word for it - I was, unresponsive? I feel that I may not be using the right word. By unresponsive I mean my school work. Unfortunately with my

"falling in love" incident, and lying to Yao to get tutoring lessons for the rest of my finals, I wasn't seeing myself going anywhere. I would remain in this state,

but for how long?

Contemplating more thoughts only led to him. The boy whom met my gaze. It was such a magical - yet scary - encounter all in one. Perhaps I was going

about this the wrong way. I know I have a tendency to over think things a lot.

It happened to be gym period. I sported a pair of my best sneakers, a white T shirt and some red shorts. However I was not feeling up to playing the ol'

dodge ball today. The gym instructor let me sit this one out on the bleachers. I sat farthest away from all my other peers. Revolting, disgusting game of

bullying, if it had a name, it was dodge ball. I started to daydream now.

I could see fairies flying around the other children as they played their menacing game with balls. It delighted me to know that my imagination was still in

check. If anything, it was still a place for me to retreat to in my time of emotional downfall. But I questioned if what I felt was a downfall.

"Hey there stranger" a voice spoke out to me. _Oh no!_ My guard was shaken lose. I didn't like it when others tried to interfere with my daydreaming, but this

time, it was different. At first I didn't recognize the voice, until suddenly i looked up and met the exact same pair of eyes i gazed at in the library. I sat on the

bench in shock, clenching my legs to the bleachers and had my feet firmly pressed to the ground. My eyes were solely on his. Not a move was made and in this

instance, I could hear nobody and see no one but him. All my focus and energy was on him now.

"Uh..dude, you okay?" he waved a hand in my face, but i wasn't going to notice it at that moment. instantly i heard him mutter under his breath "hello?" and

came closer, looking at my face with intent focus to see if i was okay. I gulped, breathed in, and started to stand up. If my cheeks weren't flushed out

completely then i don't know what was. I could feel my face sizzle with heat.

"Yes i'm fine" I spoke quickly.

"Something the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost" he replied. I was never good at making small talk, especially with someone who made

my heart thump this rapidly. Oh the agonizing sensation, my heart was going to rip itself out of my chest i'm sure of it!

"No, no - nothing at all" I replied quicker.

"Relax man, why don't you loosen up a bit? I'm not going to hurt ya' or anything" He seemed honest, that made me feel a bit better. I slowly started to calm

myself down. I had to reassure myself that everything was going to be fine. I took in a deep breath and then exhaled. The boy sat next to me and started to

talk to me. In the midst of our conversation I finally noticed his eye color. They were brilliant sky blue eyes. In that moment I would have coddled his face with

my hand, but that would be ungentle men like. We Brit's do not stoop to such propriety. At least I didn't.

"So your names Arthur - Arthur Kirkland?" He questioned this in a rather 'confirming' tone. "Right you are" I spoke plainly. There was a short silence. Talking

between us was rather hard for me. Refraining from conversation was my goal at the moment.

The blue eyed boy and I had watched the game a bit more, enjoying the silence between the two of us. Finally I mustered up enough courage to speak to him,

when out from nowhere, I got struck with a dodge ball smack in the face.

Within the next moment my vision was blurry and I was on the ground. Laying there was all I wanted to do now. It was unfortunate that the damn ball

didn't knock me out. It would have been better than being awake and in pain.

I managed to crawl and sit myself up-right in a sitting motion. I heard yelling from the blue eyed boy. I couldn't exactly make it out as my body was not

functioning properly. But sure enough my eyes had let me seen a little bit of the action. The blue eyed boy was now fighting whoever it was that struck me

down - hell if i knew who it was, I never got a good look at their face. My eyes finally decided to shut themselves and I began to lose consciousness. Now my

wish was coming true.

I could see bright lights fluttering around me. They danced with such intensity to a point that my head started to hurt. It was already pounding to begin

with. I kept fading in and out. I could hear sirens and a voices saying "he needs an IV state". . . "His blood pressure is dropping, we need-". . . . , that's all i

could hear though. The very last thing I saw was the face of the blue eyed boy. I saw tears swell in his eyes, but for what? He barely even knew me from a

hole in the wall. His name was what I wanted to know most of all before I blacked out. It was too late though, my vision began to fade.

It was like i was stuck in a dream. The colors surrounding me were so luminous and beautiful, I could sense my body being more hollow than before. Was

this the work of my mind? I could feel the wind soaring through my hair, not knowing why that was, until I noticed I was floating among the sky. A garden then

appeared that looked truly out of this world.

* * *

Waking up was a bit of a pain. My head thumped but I was happy to be alive. The doctors said that I had a concussion and would be out of school for a few

days. There wasn't any swelling from the dodge ball hit I got. Thank God this injury was minor. My parents were notified that I had been in the hospital and

came to visit me while still unconscious. They left me a card and flowers for me.

It read, We love you very much. Your father and I are so happy you made it through. The doctors said everything is going to be fine and that you would be

awake within a few days time. Please get better soon, we love you Arthur".

The feeling was mutual. I loved my parents greatly. Despite all of this and the dreaming, I still had thoughts racing every corner of my mind. I kept thinking

about how I wanted to see that blue eyed boy again. I yearned to talk to him. But this situation just made it a whole lot harder.

I heard a knock at my door. The door to my room swung open. A nurse had appeared to check up on me. She made sure I ate and was nourished before

she left. As she started for the door she turned around as if remembering to tell me something. "Mr. Kirkland, you have a visitor. I don't know how long he's

been here but he says he knows you.

Would you like him to come in?" she questioned. I nodded to her. I could hear whispers from outside the door. I know the sound of that voice. My eyes

faced forward at the door. The blue eyed boy had come in. His eyes looked glossy. I could see he had been crying for a little while. I contemplated on what to

say. It was a long moment of silence. I replayed everything that happened up until this moment. Nothing was making sense to me.

"So. here we are..." was all I could say. What else was I suppose to say? Hey how's the last few days been since I've been unconscious?

A part of me wanted to cry while the other said I had to stay strong. The blue eyed boy came over to me and sat on the end of the bed looking directly at me.

"Yeah we are" - he sounded rather horse and had then cleared his throat - "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I remembered you were sitting down

towards the wall one second and then the next thing i knew you had become unconscious. It scared me. I notified the gym teacher and other faculty. An

ambulance came and took you away and I came with you thinking that you were in a coma. It was a heavy blow to your head". Concern burned in his eyes.

Almost as if the shade of blue in his eyes became brighter.

"It's okay. I wasn't sure why I decided to sit out of Gym period a few days ago. I guess I had a lot on my mind. This was just something unexpected entirely.

I don't blame you for it in the slightest. So don't feel sad, okay?" I gave him a sympathetic smile to try and cheer him up. Quickly though, he dashed to my side,

enclosing my being with his arms. Was he hugging me? I think he was.

I secretly blushed and a new calm feeling washed over my being entirely. I wasn't expecting such a feeling. This is what it must feel like when the person

you like hugs you. The funny thing was that I still didn't know his name. I put my hands around his back and decided to hug him too. I grasped him tightly

embracing his torso into my being. My eyes were closed for the moment, in which, it felt like time had stood still. He let go of me at once. But I clunged to him

ever so. I didn't want this moment to end at all.

"Please don't move" i spoke softly.

"What's the matter Arthur?" My heart couldn't take it anymore. I decided to let go of him. I felt better seeing his face. I couldn't keep what I was feeling locked

inside forever.

"I haven't been very truthful lately. Do you want to know the real reason why all this happened?". Despite the boys confusion he nodded and began to listen intently.

" Originally I was focused on studying for my finals because, as you know, Finals were coming up that week and I knew I had to focus intently on my

studies. But then you showed up in the library on the same day as I planned to get most of my studying done. It was strange at first, but I felt an attraction to

you. I couldn't help but stop to look at your amazing face, your tall stature, and amazing golden blonde hair. I was truly mesmerized by you. After I saw you,

days had went by and I was conflicted with my emotions as to whether or not I truly liked you or not.

The day I sat out of gym class was because of my emotions and how I was feeling about you. But, honestly, I never expected to get hit in the face with a

dodge ball, which led me to this concussion, and being brought to the hospital." i was vulnerable now. Nothing left to hide. Was I contradicting my thoughts?

For some reason I felt like he would magically fall in love with me, like it would be one big soap oprah. It didn't turn out the way that i planned. I was foolish

and naive to think so. The boy looked at me; his face making no movements. Suddenly he looked down to the floor with his arms crossed. I saw the facial

expression change from nothing to the boy thinking about what I said.

"You know what. That's kinda cute of you Artie. . . . " Did my ears hear wrong? Clearly I was going senile. But I was wrong, I heard those words right which

now echoed in my head. My heart was racing now, speeding up with excitement. I couldn't keep a calm demeanor anymore. The feelings boiled from my face

and I could tell my face had began to blush rapidly. Suddenly the boy looked at me again.

"Wait what? no no it's okay, I'm not all that cute you know, am I? I mean..." I was lost for words.

"Slow down Arthur, you are fine. Now, to be honest with you, I've never been noticed by a guy before. Sure I would get noticed by girls a lot, but they did

nothing for me. I didn't feel the same 'spark', y'know? I don't know how to explain this to you but when you were hit by that dodge ball and in the ambulance

afterwards, I felt like it was my fault. I began crying because i didn't want you to end up in a coma.

When you were admitted into this room i was told i couldn't stay in it for the first 24 hours. I refused to give up, so I stayed here until I saw you had waken

up. You also don't know this either, but, some of the people you know from school, who are your friends, are also my friends too. They had told me how you

have had a crush on me for a while now. I honestly thought it was cute and I figured to wait until you were ready to tell me you had feelings for me".

This wasn't happening right now. No it couldn't be. But it was. I confessed my feelings to this boy whom i barely knew of, yet he knew everything about me.

Maybe this was for the best after all. It only meant that I could accept how i was feeling and come to terms with it.

"I...ugh...I..." I stumbled with no words to say. I was speechless.

"shh, you don't need to worry Arthur. I have had a secret I wanted to tell you".

"oh really? What would that be?" I stared out into the midnight sky. The stars were shining ever so brightly. Same with the moon. The view from my hospital

window was amazing. I felt fingers touch my jaw and maneuvered my head to look at the golden blonde.

"I have liked you for a while now too. In some ways, i was afraid to approach you too. But here we are. . . Arthur, I want to be with you." My heart pumped

faster now, almost too fast. This was so much to handle all in mere hours of gaining consciousness. The golden blonde caressed my lips with his and danced a

kiss upon them too. I was shocked at first when he just came full force at me. Everything had melted in this moment. He was really here with me and I was

with him.

"Hey, with all this talk about feelings, I forgot to ask you - what is your name?"

He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes again, smiling softly and looking down at me. He side laughed, "Oh hahaha, sorry - I forgot I never told you

with all this commotion. The names Alfred; Alfred, P. Jones."


End file.
